Aw, You Shouldn't Have!
by Chozin Yi
Summary: Rin was kind enough to get me a little gift. I felt it was only right to get her something too. Boy did she love it. (Lemon Warning)
1. Aw, You Shouldn't Have!

Aw, You Shouldn't Have!

A Chozin x Rin lemon.

Hey Everybody! I got another one for you all! I've been having a hard time thinking of another story to write, and I only just thought of this one last night. I hope you guys like it.

Just in case, here's some details about my OC.

Hair color: Silver with cyan blue accents.

Favorite food: Chocolate.

Signature Item: Blue Rose.

Eyesight: Nearsighted, wears glasses.

Pets: Has a pet kitty.

Nationality: Chinese, lives in Japan.

Language: Speaks fluent Mandarin, Japanese, and English.

Favorite Hobbies: Anime, Video Games, Singing. (He's a Vocaloid after all)

Voice: Has a voice similar to Japanese singer Kradness.

Disclaimer time!

1\. Chozin Yi is not just my pen name, he is also my Vocaloid OC. He belongs to me, and no one else.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, kindly take a hike.

3\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor the characters featured.

Let us begin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a day of grocery shopping, I set the bag on the ground next to me as I reach into my pocket for my keys. With the right key selected, I unlock the door in front of me and after grappling the bag, I step inside, closing the door behind me. I set the grocery bag on the table and empty it out, putting all the food I bought away in either the fridge or the pantry. With everything put away, I stretch my arms and back before heading to my room to check my cat.

"Kitty kitty kitty! Where are you girl?" I say as I open the door to my room, only to be surprised by my girlfriend, Rin Kagamine standing in front of the door, as if she was waiting for me.

"Hi Chozin!" She says.

"Rin, when did you get here?" I say surprised. I wasn't wondering how she got into my house, since I gave her my spare key.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." She told me, ignoring my question with a wide smile.

Curious, I close my eyes and hold out my hands, waiting for what's about to happen. I then feel something bundled in plastic wrap fall into my hands.

"Open." I hear Rin say.

Opening my eyes, I see a bouquet of Blue Roses in my hands.

"Oh my gosh, Rin these are beautiful!" I say with a smile on my face.

"That's not all. Here." She says handing me something else.

Holding the bouquet in one arm, I take it my other hand and see it's actually a box of gourmet German chocolate. As soon as I saw the box, my mouth began to water. I was a big sucker for chocolate.

"Rin! You shouldn't have! It's not even my birthday!" I say, my grin now even wider.

Putting both gifts on the table, I pull her into a hug and we embrace each other, our faces red, but happy.

"You got me something nice, so it's only fair I get you something nice too. And I won't take no for answer." I tell her after we pull apart.

"Chozin, you really don't need to." She replied with a blush, embarrassed.

"No buts about it. You stay here. Seems I'm not done shopping today." I say firmly.

I turn around and head for the front door, opening it so I can step outside, before closing it behind me. Before I start heading out, I take my cell phone out and hit the call button for one of my contacts. I hold it up to my ear, patiently waiting for the other line to pick up. Finally, I hear a beep.

"*Moshi moshi?" A voice similar to Rin's says on the other line.

"Hey Len, it's Chozin." I say, introducing myself.

"Oh hey Chozin! What's going on?" He asks.

"I'm out looking for something to buy for Rin. She got me a gift, so I wanna pay her back. Do you have any ideas?" I ask him.

"Well, I know for a fact that she's been obsessed with getting a big 35 inch Hello Kitty plushy. She's been wanting one for years." Len explains to me.

"I think I know just the place. Thanks Len." I say, nodding in approval.

"No problem. *Sayonara."

"*Zàijiàn."

We say goodbye and hang up before I head out to get Rin her gift.

About half an hour later, I'm walking to the front door, with the big Hello Kitty plush in my arms. After struggling to open the door without dropping the toy, I finally manage to open the door and head inside before closing it. Seeing that Rin wasn't already here to greet me, I head to my room but stop when I notice that the bathroom door was closed.

"Rin-Chan, you in there?" I ask while knocking.

"Yes! Hold on!" I hear her say on the other side. She must be really excited.

I hear the toilet flush, and stand back before the door opens, Rin's eyes go wide as saucers and her mouth drops.

"Well? What do you think?" I ask in anticipation.

"I-I-I... Chozy!!!" She cries before taking the plushy in her arms, hugging it while crying tears of joy. "I-I l-l-love it! T-t-t-thank you!!!" She sobs, tears covering her face.

Seeing how happy she is even brings a tear to my eyes.

"Rin, c'mere!" I say, holding my arms out.

Sniffling, she runs up and we embrace again, holding each other closely. We look into each other's eyes, and we both lean in close and kiss each other, both of us moaning into it. We deepen the kiss, both of us exploring each other's mouths with our tongues, swirling them around as Rin leans in closer and begins to gently hump my leg. Her humping gets more frantic and she moans in desperation before breaking the kiss.

"Chozin, I'm so wet, take me!" She begged, gripping the collar of my shirt.

Without another word, I take her into my room, placing the plushy on the love seat in front of the T.V. before throwing her onto my bed, climbing up to her and kissing her deeply as I remove her shirt and bra, groping and fondling her breasts. Breaking the kiss, I remove my own shirt before moving down and unbuckling her shorts, taking them off her smooth legs before doing the same to her damp panties, exposing her moist pussy. After taking a breath, I dive in and begin to eat her out, licking around her vulva and into her lower lips, occasionally licking sucking on her clit, Rin moaning happily.

"Oh Chozin! Oh Chozin I love it! More!" She begged, gripping the pillow with both hands while putting her right leg around my head, keeping from pulling away, not that I wanted to, mind you.

Lapping away at her juices, I push my tongue inside her, practically fucking her with it, her moans getting louder and louder until she's pretty much screaming.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Chozin I'm cumming! Ahhhh! Ahhh! AHHHHHOOOOO!!!" She screams out, thrusting her pelvis into my face as I suck up all of her juices, before pulling away, my mouth all wet.

"You loved that, didn't you?" I say slyly.

"Chozin, let me suck you..." she says after catching her breath.

Only too happy to oblige, I unzip my jeans and pull them down along with my underwear, letting my erection free before I crawl up to her face on my knees. She reaches up and takes my member in her hand before leaning up and begins sucking on it, making me tilt my head back and letting out a moan. She sucks me off with relish, swirling her tongue around it as she bobs her head, my moans getting high pitched.

"Okay Rin, that's enough, I'm gonna do you now." I tell her, my hand gently petting her head, before she takes my dick out of her mouth with a pop.

I reposition my self in front of her as she spreads her legs, inviting me to fuck her. Stroking myself a few times, I then insert my dick into her pussy, making her gasp and moan happily. I begin to hump her, stroking myself in and out of her fuck hole as she wraps her legs around me.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooooooh Chozin! It's so good! It's soooooo goooood! Yes baby! Keep going, I love it!"

I continue railing into her, leaning down to suck on her right nipple, making her mewl in ecstasy.

"Chozin! Chozin! You make me feel so good! Mmm! Don't stop! I'm on Cloud 9!"

As my thrusts become more forceful, I feel my balls ache, signaling my coming orgasm.

"Ohhh Rin! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum hard!" I pant out.

"Take it out! I want it in my mouth!" She tells me, licking her lips.

Pulling out hurriedly, I get in front of her face again as she takes me back into her mouth and sucks me off to orgasm.

"Yeah! That's it Rin! I'm gonna cum! Ooooooh yeah! OOOOOH YES BABY!" I moan loudly, unloading my spunk into her mouth as she swallows it all, even after I finish cumming, she continues to suck until I'm fully hard again.

"Lie down Chozin." She tells me after taking me back out with a another pop.

Liking were this is going, I lie down next to her, before she climbs up and straddles me.

"Your favorite position." She say, winking.

"Damn right." I say, smirking.

She reaches down and inserts my dick into her pussy again. With my cock now comfortably inside her, she starts to bounce up and down on me, cooing and ahhing as she gropes her own breasts, occasionally tweaking her nipples.

"Yeah Rin, you're so tight!" I say, groping her butt and humping up to meet her bounces.

She giggles and bounces faster as she tosses her hair while she shamelessly rides my cock.

"Oh Chozin you're so hard, it feels so good! Mmm baby! Fuck me Chozin! Fuck me!"

"Mmm Rin you're so dirty! Ride me good baby! Oooh man, Rin I feel it coming!"

"Cum inside me Chozin! I'm almost there! Cum! Cum! Cum! OH MY- I'M CUMMING!!!!!"

"OH GOD RIN!!!!!"

With our mutual orgasm, I release my jizz inside her while her pussy clenches hard on my dick, milking me dry.

We lie together on the bed, with her on top of me, my arms around her. I kiss her gently on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Chozin." She whispers in my ear.

"You're welcome Rin." I whisper back.

Making someone happy is a great thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys loved that one!

*By the way, here are the translations.

Moshi moshi: The way Japanese people answer the phone.

Sayonara: Japanese for goodbye.

Zàijiàn: Chinese for goodbye.


	2. Rant 2

I hoped i didn't have to do this, but it seems life just has it out for me.

CatSpat, shut the fuck up! Who the fuck cares if my stories "break the guidelines"!? i already posted a rant like this on a story of mine you also copy and pasted that bullshit "review" on.

You copy and paste that same "review" on lots of other stories as well. Do you have a life sir!? How about you keep your shit to yourself and let people write what they wanna write? If the people running the site have a problem with my stories breaking guidelines, i wanna hear it from them, not you!

Leave me and other writers alone! I already said, I'm not gonna stop writing stories like this, so deal with it!

And on one of my Vocaloid fanfics of all things!!! I pride myself of my Vocaloid fics, STAY THE FUCK AWAY! YOU ARE BLACKLISTED SIR!!!

I apologize if i come of as needlessly angry, i didn't even want to write another rant like this, but it can't be helped with fuckers like CatSpat.

Chozin out.


End file.
